


Broken Doll

by DesiSkorm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Summary: This story is set in a time when RFA doesn’t exist, and neither does Elizabeth the 3rd (I apologize in advance ^_^;;)  V left the country with Rika and doesn’t plan on coming back.  Jumin feels all alone, suffering from V’s cruel departure and the stress that follows him around on a daily basis.





	Broken Doll

At first it was just the fear of being rejected. The fear of being misunderstood. The fear of someone finding out about all his tangled threads. The fear of being thrown away like a broken doll. Next came the pressure to be a good son, and the pressure to be a great businessman his father could be proud of. It all went downhill from then. 

\- It hasn’t happened in so long, why now, damn it? This meeting is important! It can’t go wrong!  
Jumin splashed water on his face, and looked at his reflection on the bathroom mirror. He was sweating, his heart was beating way too fast and he had difficulty breathing. He loosened his tie a bit, closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He dropped to the ground, his hands covering his face, fingers gripping his hair tight.  
\- Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down…  
He kept repeating the words like a chant. He had managed to excuse himself and escape the meeting on time, before anyone could notice the change in him. But, what if someone did notice? What would they think after seeing the calm and collected Jumin Han crumble like this? They would laugh at him for sure. They would laugh and mock him. All his hard work and reputation would be shattered to pieces, just like that.  
\- No…no…no…Can’t…let that…happen!  
Jumin scrambled to get off the floor, holding himself up on one of the sinks. That’s when he heard a knock on the door.  
\- Excuse me, Mr. Han, is everything okay?  
Jaehee’s voice rang through the wooden door. Jumin tried his best to sound as normal as possible, but the shaking in his voice didn’t go unnoticed.  
\- I-I’m okay, A-assistant Kang. I w-will be out in a m-minute.  
\- Are you sure, Mr. Han? You don’t sound too good.  
Jaehee’s words were full of genuine concern. But that was only natural. For as long as Jumin had known his assistant, she wasn’t only a hardworking employee he was extremely proud of. She was a compassionate and warm person, one he could only strive to be. He had always managed to hide his personal problems from her behind the huge wall called _“work”_ , wishing she will never suspect anything. After V, she was the closest he had gotten to another human being, even if their business type relationship wasn’t what you’d call a friendship. Somehow, he hoped she felt the same way. There was another knock on the door.  
\- Mr. Han, you are starting to worry me. I’m coming in.  
Jumin hurried to the door, in an attempt to lock it before his assistant had a chance to make it inside. But he was too late, so instead he came face to face with a very worried Jaehee. If Jumin could see himself right now, he would notice his hair was completely disheveled, his suit jacket was a mess, sweat was dripping down his face, his eyes had lost their usual composure, instead he looked like a scared child, and anyone could notice the trembling of his body. It was no wonder it took Jaehee a bit to actually comprehend the situation. This was a Jumin Han she had never seen before, and she wasn’t sure what to do. For a mere moment, it felt like she was looking at her past self in the mirror.  
\- Sir…  
Jumin quickly turned around, in an attempt to regain even a bit of his dignity.  
\- Assistant Kang...  
He tried to take a deep breath.  
\- Please, wait for me outside…I will be with you in a minute.  
\- But, Sir…  
\- I beg of you…Just go…  
Jumin’s hands were clenched in fists. It was obvious he was trying hard to suppress everything, which was going on inside of him. Jaehee wanted to stay and comfort him, but she didn’t know how. When it came to her boss, what she knew best was to follow his orders, and make sure their work was always perfect. So she listened to Jumin, and headed for the door. She had barely made it outside, when she heard a quiet whimper escape his throat.  
_“No, I can’t do it. I can’t leave him alone at a time like this.”_  
Jaehee turned around, and made her way back to the bathroom. Before he could protest once more, she placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke up, her voice as calm as she could manage.  
\- Mr. Han, turn around and look at me.  
\- I can’t…  
His response was barely above a whisper.  
\- Yes, you can. I know you can. You are a strong man.  
\- Don’t make me do this…  
It was hard on Jaehee to see her boss in this state. So she kept pushing.  
\- There is nothing to be ashamed of. You are only human, we all are. You can either deal with this now, or stay locked up in the bathroom and surrender to your fears. What choice will you make, Mr. Han?  
Jumin hesitated for a bit. The voice in his head was as a loud as ever. It kept repeating the same things over, and over again.  
_“She can’t help you, no one can! She will never understand! Once she sees what’s hiding behind the mask, things will no longer be the same! You can’t let anyone find out!”_  
He could barely make out Jaehee’s voice when she spoke up once more.  
\- It’s alright, Mr. Han. Everything will be alright. Trust me.  
Jaehee squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. That’s when Jumin’s wall finally cracked, and he slowly turned around with trembling legs. Once he did, Jaehee smiled at him, something he didn’t expect, and his defenses crumbled completely. He visibly relaxed, and felt the pressure slowly leave his body along with a few tears. Upon noticing them, Jaehee’s instincts kicked in and she slowly, as not to scare him, enveloped him in a gentle hug. At first Jumin was shocked at this manifestation of kindness he was receiving. He wasn’t used to such things. But above all he was grateful; the feeling was so overwhelming, and his heart felt like it could leap up in the air. He thought that if he doesn’t answer Jaehee’s hug, he might start weeping like a little kid right then and there. So that’s what he did. He hugged his assistant back, and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of her body to give him the comfort he had longed for all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> In my personal opinion, Jumin's way of life is quite challenging and everything he's holding back is bound to cause a lot of emotional issues. It's not possible to wear the mask of an emotionless robot and a perfect businessman, without the burden of it all to crack through it at some point. This is my outlook on another, hidden side of Jumin, which needs more attention. It is quite challenging to write on a topic like this one, especially since I myself have been a victim of a lot of emotional damage, and experience plenty of panic attacks, so this might take me a lot of time to complete, if I even manage to.


End file.
